The Mark of Affection
by Plume-de-Verre
Summary: [Goong]Oneshot dealio...based off of a most romantic pic in this most amazing manga! Enjoy!


"You promised, remember?" Chae Gyeong whined.

Shin glared at her. "I did no such thing."

Chae crossed her arms across her chest. "Why yes you did! It was two days ago and you said that you would do anything…if—"

"But I didn't mean this!" Shin cried.

"Mmm…too bad. You PROMISED me!" she declared, sticking her chin in the air.

Shin sighed heavily.

"Fine." He gritted through his clenched teeth.

"Here, this is the one I want." Chae said, dangling the tiny bottle of red nail polish before him.

Shin stalked over and snatched it out of her hand. He proceeded to shake it between his finger and thumb, all the while, glaring at her.

Chae simply ignored him and plopped down on the small sofa. She then slipped her foot out of her sandal and lifted it up to the cushiony surface beside her.

"Ready?" she said victoriously, wiggling her toes and looking up at her husband innocently.

Shin merely grunted - still violently jerking the little glass vile – and roughly settled himself on the couch in front of his wife's small foot.

Chae just grinned and leaned back on her hands as Shin carefully unscrewed the top of the bottle and pulled out the tiny brush.

"Be careful…you don't want to get any on the sofa and…I'm sure you don't want to repeat this." Chae said a little too sweetly.

Shin simply glared at her before lowering his head and putting the red-tipped brush to a small toenail.

Chae craned her neck to see how he was doing. "Hmm…not bad." She murmured as she admired the straight, shiny lines of red that now adorned her first few toenails. Not a drop of red had marred her skin and even the sofa was clear of any drops.

Shin just continued working on her toes, even slightly lifting up her foot to rest more firmly on his own leg.

"Wow….I never knew you were so skilled at painting toes. Is it because you've had other previous experience?" Chae teased.

Shin looked up and raised his eyebrow at her as he dipped the little brush in the bottle once again.

Chae simply giggled.

"Don't move! You'll mess it up!" Shin reprimanded as her body slightly trembled from her laughs.

"Sorry!" she apologized with a smile.

"Done." He suddenly said.

"Already? You're faster than I am!" Chae said, truly surprised at his speed and – when she glanced at his handiwork – his accuracy too!

She then swept her leg off the couch and stuck the both of them out before her in the air. She wiggled and curled her glimmering rosy toes and smiled up at her husband.

"They're so cute! See…that wasn't too bad."

Shin lifted a corner of his mouth. "Yes it was."

Chae rolled her eyes and looked back at her toes.

Then suddenly she felt a hand come under her chin and gently turn her face back towards her husband's.

Her breath caught in her throat as she suddenly saw an intensity in those eyes that hadn't even been there a second ago. "Wh…what--"

But before she could utter another word, they were smothered beneath Shin's warm lips.

Chae's eyes widened at her husband's swiftness but soon they slid shut as his mouth began to languidly caress her own.

Goose bumps ran up her arms as her head was tilted back enough to finally come to rest on the edge of the soft sofa.

Shin's hand then came around from her chin to her cheek and into the soft hair at her temple, where he cradled her head as he moved his own from side to side, taking and tasting every part of her small mouth. Chae thought she might just die of happiness when suddenly Shin's mouth moved away as quickly as it'd come. Her eyes snatched open just in time to see a little brush coming towards her nose. Her mouth opened in shock but no words came and suddenly she felt a cool poke on the very tip of her nose. "SHIN!" she cried. But he just laughed and jammed the brush back into the bottle before leaping off the couch and running for the door. Chae wasted no time in getting up after him but right before she burst out the door, she just managed to catch a glimpse of her face in a small mirror on the wall. Sure enough…a small, bright red dot sat snuggly in the middle of her scrunched little nose. "I'm gonna kill him…"


End file.
